


Soul Provider

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [13]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Song: Soul Provider (Michael Bolton), Uhtred doesn't even realize it, sort of love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Soul Provider by Michael Bolton.Uhtred frowned as he looked at Finan.  “I said what?”  He asked and then smiled as an answer dawned on him.  He shook his head.  “I just wish to sleep.  I am much too tired.  But tomorrow…”  He dipped his head slightly and smiled, looking entirely too shamelessly at them.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Soul Provider

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY LIKE THIS ONE. 8D

The word was uttered and it stopped them in their tracks. They both turned to stare at each other for a moment, wondering if they’d misheard. Sihtric tilted his head and Finan shrugged. They reached out and touched Uhtred’s shoulder, stopping him. They’d been walking through Coccham. They’d just returned after a few months away. They were all tired, half dead on their feet. The other men began dispersing, walking off in directions of their own dwellings. Without words spoken between the three remaining men, Finan and Sihtric fell in step just behind Uhtred, following him to his own.

Uhtred stopped at their touch and turned. The smile fell from his face when he saw their twin confused expressions. “What’s wrong?” He asked, stepping closer to them. “Why have you stopped? We are nearly home. The hour is late and I want nothing more in this life than to lay beside you both and sleep away these last weeks.” He said, speaking the honest truth.

Finan glanced at Sihtric for a moment before looking back at Uhtred. “You said… Lord…” He started and faltered, unable to repeat it in case he had misheard.

Uhtred frowned as he looked at Finan. “I said what?” He asked and then smiled as an answer dawned on him. He shook his head. “I just wish to sleep. I am much too tired. But tomorrow…” He dipped his head slightly and smiled, looking entirely too shamelessly at them.

Sihtric swallowed and shyly dropped his gaze to the ground for a moment. His face colored and he inhaled sharply.

Uhtred continued to smile, watching the reaction just his words alone had on their youngest counterpart. He lived for teasing their good boy.

Finan glanced around quickly, a momentary fear that someone might still be within hearing distance despite the darkness and late hour. Uhtred was not the most subtle and he often boasted that he didn’t care. But Finan argued that their business was their own and no one else’s. Finan pressed closer and dropped his voice. _“That_ was not what has us... concerned.” He said slowly, faltering over the word.

Uhtred’s face turned again and he looked between them gravely. “What? What have I said that has rendered you so?”

Sihtric glanced up, his eyes meeting Uhtred’s timidly. “Lord… you said…”

 _“Love.”_ Finan blurted out, louder than he meant. His eyes widened and he glanced around.

Uhtred tilted his head, confusion still lacing his mind for a moment more. _“I wonder what Beocca would say to hear I’ve fallen in love with the two of you.”_ He had mused aloud as they walked. _“Do you think he would drop to his knees right there and cross himself and beg to his God to save us from our sin?”_ He had said it flippantly, just jesting at the idea. His eyes widened and he shook his head, holding up his hands. “It was a joke. I would never tell Beocca. Finan, I swear.”

“Love!” Sihtric gasped. “You said you’re in love with us!”

Uhtred rolled his eyes as it finally sunk in. _“That_ is where the problem lies?”

“You have never said it before!” Finan accused.

Uhtred frowned and searched his mind for a moment. Had he never said the words aloud? Had he never spoke the emotion he’d felt for years? He must have… he shrugged, feeling the momentary worry ebbing away. His exhaustion was returning and he wanted to sleep. “It matters not. I love you both.” He spun on his heels and started walking again. “And I shall shout of my love from the rooftop for all the hear if you both do not _come on!”_

They hurried to catch up with him.


End file.
